starblazersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Queen Armada/R.E.F. SUS enemy of Star Blazers
The SUS are the R.E.F.The R.E.F. is at war with the EDF and Earth Federation and are bad guys.Gorui realizes that the Earth ships, especially that really awesome-looking one, haven't engaged in the wholesale slaughter Metsler described in the earlier meeting. Maybe they're not as murderous as advertised. When Yamato deliberately places herself in harm's way and launches barrier missiles to protect an emigration ship, Gorui is convinced. This is not the behavior of killers. The rest of the military and war vessels are in R.E.F. and their bases and Tirol REF.http://robotech.wikia.com/wiki/Robotech_Expeditionary_Force The '''Robotech Expeditionary Force '''was originally part of the Pioneer Expedition, but is now a division belonging to the United Earth Forces. The Flagship of the REF is the SDF-3 Pioneer. The REF's mission is to protect Human Colonies, however when the Third Robotech War started the REF had to create a division called the Earth Reclamination Force. http://homepage.mac.com/cheethorne/Robotech/edfea rlyrefships.htm http://www.robotechresearch.com/rpg/mecha/ref/veritech/xvf_15_gamma/xvf_15_gamma.html The SUS has unexplained infantry and mecha to use on Star Blazers on the EDF and the Argo.They are the Argo's enemy and have been cut off from their high Commander and he is the SUS leader.Tirol REF forces are SUS as the R.E.F. in Star Blazers are at all out war on EDF and are an enemy of Earth Federation destroying Blue Noah.But they have not utilized their robotech infantry and space weaponry on the EDF and Earth Federation and Argo and Yamato.We don't know how the function in Star Blazers militarily and how viscious or how they attack bad guy and how the Commanders and Generals use them and utilizes them and their attack now they have linked up with a powerful military high Command family SUS http://anime.wikia.com/wiki/Robotech/Max_Sterling .Robotech warfare on Star Blazers for episodes,30.That will explain how the well like REF does war on Argo.And EDF have a robotech enemy and technology of robotech.Hidden Star Blazers weaponry on all mechas,fighters,war vessels.Cannons and launchers and new weaponry or old.And to get transformation into Star Blazers.The Emigration Fleet warps away and we shift to the other side of the conflict. In a giant space fortress we see a gathering of the Great Urup Interstellar Alliance. There are ten chairs around a table, all occupied by humans or near-humans. Five of these nations take part in the movie: Amare, Ethos, Fridei, Beldel and the top dog: SUS. Governer-General Metsler is its representative, an imposing 10-foot figure dressed like he just walked off the set of Cirque du Soleil. He presents footage from the first battle of the movie, carefully edited to make Earth look like the aggressor, beating the daylights out of the red ships (which, incidentally, belonged entirely to SUS. That should serve as a clue). Earthlings are a threat to be eliminated on sight. http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Next_Generation http://macross.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Queen_Armada http://macrossfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Queen_Armada http://ggen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada The order is relayed to Admiral Gorui of the Ethos fleet: intercept and destroy the outward-bound Earth fleet. Gorui complies, but seems a wee bit skeptical. French American settlement patterns reflect the fact that French immigrants typically came to the United States as individuals or families seeking economic opportunity. Rather than joining groups of previous French settlers or establishing French American communities, these immigrants most often scattered to the areas where new opportunities seemed likely to be found. For example, the number of ethnic French living in Louisiana dropped from 15,000 in 1860 to half that number by 1930 as the prosperity of the South declined. In the meantime, the French population of California rose from 8,000 in 1860 to 22,000 by 1970 as immigrants pursued new opportunities in the West. According to '' We the People: An Atlas of America's Ethnic Diversity, '' in 1980 more immigrants directly from France lived in California, New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania than in any other states. Many of these French immigrants possessed professional skills that were most valuable in urban environments. Less than 40 percent of French Americans immigrated directly from France, however, as the majority came from French speaking parts of Canada. In general, these groups came from different French social classes and tended to avoid contact with each other despite their shared language. According to the U.S. Census of 1980, the counties with the largest number of people of French ancestry—including those whose ancestors immigrated to the United States directly from France as well as those whose ancestors immigrated from Canada or the Caribbean—were Worcester, Massachusetts, with 90,332; Providence, Rhode Island, with 72,461; Middlesex, Massachusetts, with 66,911; Los Angeles, California, with 65,263; and Hillsborough, New Hampshire, with 58,278. The counties (parishes) with the highest percentage of their population claiming French ancestry were all in Louisiana: Vermillion, with 43.13 percent French ancestry; St. Martin, with 37.67 percent; Evangeline, with 36.22 percent; Lafourche, with 36.2 percent; and Avoyelles, with 33.48 percent. Read more: http://www.everyculture.com/multi/Du-Ha/French-Americans.html#ixzz2dPkKfUxj http://www.absoluteastronomy.com/topics/Max_Sterling http://endwar.wikia.com/wiki/European_Federation http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_American http://www.spike.com/shows http://residentevil.wikia.com/Spence_Parks Rick Hunter is Spence Parks. http://macross.wikia.com/wiki/Macross_Wiki http://www.fanfiction.net/anime/Starblazers/ Category:Blog posts